


The girl that kicked the kobold's nest

by Anaximandre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaximandre/pseuds/Anaximandre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Bradbury, genius hacker turned hunter has to ally herself with a fallen angel to fight the coming darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Maltiel was impatient. He had followed his prey for days now. He sensed the demon’s fear, its anguish, and its lust for life. Yet it was about to die, so it was hiding among the humans, trying to escape his fate.  
To the unexperienced eye, Maltiel looked just like the rest of the crowd that was surrounding him. He was disguised to the perfection, a wolf amongst the sheep. He grinned at this thought. He was no wolf.  
He could see clearly the demon now. A small man, running away. He was wearing luxury clothes. Maltiel started walking faster. The demon was trying to lead him somewhere. He felt it. Fine. Let him play his games. Let him have his fun. Ultimately, the demon was no match for Maltiel. He was a weakling, a pitiful error of existence that needed to be taken care of. The alleyways the demon escaped through became more and more deserted. He wanted to fight him alone. Good. Less casualties.  
After a short time, the demon stopped in front of a church. Was he suicidal, or was it some kind of trick? The demon rushed into the church, as if this hallowed ground had no effect on him. Maltiel was puzzled, but he had no time for hesitation. He entered the church. It was a small downtown church. It wasn’t really fancy ,and was empty except for the demon, who was standing on top of the sanctum. He didn’t seem afraid anymore. Maltiel drew his angel sword.  
‘’Grigori ! ‘’ the demon hissed.  
Maltiel smiled.  
‘’It seems my reputation precedes me. I must admit you were quite hard to catch, you pesky little rat.’’He felt hatred beyond reason. This thing had killed more than ten humans. He needed to calm down. He whispered: ‘’Come now, let’s end this.’’  
The demon slowly shook his head.  
‘’I have no intent of fighting you, Grigori.’’ He seemed quite confident.  
‘’You will die nonetheless.’’  
Maltiel walked towards the creature slowly raising his blade. The demon stood still. Maltiel stopped. A trap. There was a weird smell in the air. Holy oil. The demon grinned.  
‘’You’re going to die here little angel’’  
Time was running short, Maltiel could feel it. He rushed towards the demon, as flames started to erupt all around. The demon was not alone! The fire was roaring all around. Maltiel focused on the demon, who started slowly retreating, probably towards the crypt.  
‘’You are not going anywhere!’’  
He jumped and felt the flames licking his arms and his legs. The demons’s eyes widened. Now he knew fear. Maltiel severed his head in a single blow. The demon’s body started shaking, then fell to the ground and caught fire. The furnace was everywhere. The air was filled with smoke and cinders. Tongues of flames rose all around. Maltiel could see the entrance to the crypt, through the flames. He was starting to feel dizzy. He walked towards the crypt,his lungs burning with each breath he took. He could not hold his angel sword anymore. It slipped through his hands and fell on the ground. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached the door. There was a grating on the entrance, but it was no match for the Grigori’s strenght .As the door opened, his vision started to blur. He had to enter the crypt, it was his only hope. He couldn’t pass out yet, he had to hold on a bit. He fell on the ground. He could feel the air coming out of the crypt. He started to feel better. He crawled down the stairs. There was no light in the crypt,but he was safe, for now.


	2. Adamsville

An unending road, surrounded in trees. She had stopped paying attention to the landscape after driving for 8 hours. At first, this road gave her the chills, a sense of going into a mysterious place, but now, she was just bored. A quick glance to the road side indicated she was almost there. At last. She felt the anxiety building up. Vampires, a nest. That sounded like hell of a job. She had planned for it for two days. She had a bottle of dead's man blood ready in her backpack and a machete to do the nasty work. She had to be ready. She had thought a lot about this job, and what it meant for her. She was hunting alone for the first time. No Sam or Dean to pick her up and to save her. She could see the lights of a town in the distance. Adamsville.  
"That's it." Her hands were shaking a little.   
There was a police car stopped farther down the road.   
"Yay, trouble ahead" She muttered.  
A man came out of the vehicle, indicating her to stop. It was a cop, in his forties. Ok, there's still sunlight. He's not a vampire. She slowed down and stopped her car on the side of the road.   
The policeman approached the car while she opened her window.  
"Hello 'Mam. Can I see some Id?"  
She had prepared herself for this moment for a while now. She reached for her backpack and started to open her back pocket. No, front pocket. Back is where the stuff is. She took her id -Fake, obviously- and gave it to the policeman. Do not look suspicious. Do not look suspicious, she kept repeating to herself.  
"Susannah Lewis?" The policeman looked puzzled. "That's a weird name you have here. No judgin' or anything. So Mrs. Lewis. What is it you're doing in town? "  
She had to think fast. The first thing that came to her mind was a sci-fi convention. No, this wasn't going to work.  
"Nothing... Nothing much, just sightseeing!"  
"Sightseeing, here in Adamsville?" The policeman chuckled. "You came to the wrong place. Anyways, you're not bringing any illegal stuff with you, miss?"  
She laughed nervously.  
"No...no nothing illegal. Nothing illegal at all."  
The policeman glanced at her, then at the id. He nodded.  
"Ok, you're good to go." He smiled. "If you feel lost, you can come see me at the police station"  
"Ugh...Gross...Uh I mean goodbye."  
She started to drive away. She needed to find the informant. Weird guy, but you get used to it when you start hunting. He had given her very clear instructions. Find the yellow house with a red roof. Arrive before sunset.  
"Yellow house, red roof." She repeated to herself, while she drove around town. "Yellow house, red roof."  
It was a really small town, but finding the said house was not this easy. She started to feel uncomfortable. She stopped her car. No way she could find the house.  
Harvey had always provided with reliable jobs. But this guy, that she was supposed to meet, Valentine, he seemed weird. Perhaps it was the way he had talked to her over the phone. He seemed almost too mannered to be a hunter. What if this was some kind of trap? She froze. She could see a person standing right next to her car. She stayed perfectly still. "Calm down..." She heard a noise. Someone had opened the door of her car. The someone was sitting on the seat right next to her.   
"Hello Charlie." A man's voice. No. Valentine's voice.  
"Va...Valentine, is that you?" Charlie looked on the side and there he was. A middle aged man, dressed in a very elegant fashion. "You jerk, you told me to meet you in a yellow house with a red roof! You scared the crap out of me! That's definitely not co.."  
"Hush" said Valentine. "I simply forgot, but I found you. That's what's important. Anyways, start the car, we're going for a drive."  
"Wait! You said you had a job for me." muttered Charlie  
"Yeah, I do. The job's in Memphis."   
"What? But why did you ask me to come here?" She had expected Vampires, action, whatever...but not this  
"I needed a ride" said Valentine while shrugging.  
"To Memphis? Are you going to assist me with the job?"  
"No. I just have business to attend to in Memphis."  
"But you said there was a vampire nest in Adamsville"  
"Did I? I don't really remember mentioning vampires. You'd better start driving, because we won't magically teleport to Memphis, you know?"  
Charlie started her car. What a jerk. It was her sole opportunity.   
"What if I turn around and kick you out of the car?"  
"You're not going to do that. There's really a job in Memphis. Something big is happening. Something angel related."  
She sighed. She couldn't really say no. She had come all the way to here. She needed to do this.  
"Ok. Ok we're going to Memphis. You know you could have said this before the job, right?"  
Valentine didn't even bother responding.

 

***  
It was starting to get late. Sun had already set on the park and a few teenagers were still here, celebrating the big event, 'Josh's birthday'. Josh was one of the cool kids at school, so when she got invited, Rebecca couldn't say no. She went there with Sarah. They had been friends for eight years now, but she was really losing touch with her. Now all that Sarah wanted was to be around guys like Josh. She started wandering away from the group, tired from all the mindless chatter. She arrived near a small pond. She could still hear the noise from the party, but at least she wasn't surrounded by a bunch of idiots.  
"Josh Mc'Douche" She muttered while throwing a rock into the water.  
She then noticed that she wasn't alone. There was an old man sitting in the grass, near the pond. He was wearing clothes that probably were the latest fashion fifty years ago. He had long, white hair, that descended on his shoulders. He didn't seem to have noticed her.  
"Sorry" she said.  
The old man turned around. There was a weird vigor to this movement, as if he was at least forty years younger. She was startled, but she then noticed that the man was smiling. He had a very gentle face.  
"Don't worry, there's nothing to feel sorry about." He then looked at the water.  
Rebecca stood there awkwardly, not knowing what she was supposed to say. Or if she had to say anything at all. The old man started speaking. His voice had become sadder all of a sudden:  
"It's tragic , isn't it?"  
"What? ... What is?" asked Rebecca in a trembling voice.  
"This." The old man opened his hands. "Everything around us." He stood up. "What I have to do."  
She felt more and more uneasy. The man was still looking at the pond. He sighed.  
She was terrified at the moment. She knew she had to move. She felt it. She ran towards the party, praying that the man wasn't following her. She glanced back. The man wasn't there.  
There were five people left. Josh was gone. Sarah, however , was talking with two other boys. She stopped one second to catch her breath. She then walked to Sarah, and tapped on her shoulder.   
"It's...It's getting late, Sarah. Dad said I should be home by 10!" . She rally felt uneasy. She looked at the clock. Already 9:30.   
"Sarah, I must really go."  
Sarah sighed. "You are such a..." she sighed again "Alright. I'll walk you home. Happy?"   
They left the party, and started walking in the park, towards her father's apartment.  
Sarah was on her phone, and was ignoring her. It didn't really mattered. She was not going alone, and that was a relief in itself. She looked back, to see if the creepy old man hadn't followed her. No sign of him. She sighed of relief.   
"I'm sorry , Sarah... To be honest, I was afraid... I saw a man, earlier, and I thought he was following me..."  
Sarah didn't respond. Rebecca kept walking for a while, in silence. She could see the exit to the park and the city lights, already starting to shine.   
"Sarah" She turned around. "Please stop ignoring me. I apologized, you know."  
Sarah stopped and looked at her with an expression devoid of emotions.  
"What's with your eyes, Sarah?" She couldn't see much in the shadows, but she couldn't distinguish the eyes of her friend. As if they had turned black.  
Sarah slowly grinned:  
"Took you a while to notice, little self absorbed bitch."   
"...Sarah?"  
"Sarah is unavailable at the moment. Try again"   
Rebecca took a step back.  
"Sarah, please stop. I got it, you're pissed. No need to pull a joke on me."  
Sarah smiled:  
"You know, she can hear you, on the inside. She's begging you to run..."  
"You're not making any sense!"she asked "Please Sarah, stop now"  
Sarah grabbed her arm. She was fast. Something wasn't right. Now she could clearly see her eyes. Two pure black globes, filled with hatred and disgust.  
She knew that this was not her friend. With a kick, she tried to get rid of her grasp. It didn't work and "Sarah" smiled again:  
"Stop resisting or I'll break this beautiful arm of yours." She kept smiling. Suddenly, she looked behind Rebecca’s shoulders, and her smile slowly faded. Rebecca turned around, and saw the old man. She was petrified. She couldn't say anything.  
The old man smiled: "I'm sorry that this is happening to you. It's a tragedy, really."  
A white light started to emanate from the man. It was a warm, comforting light, and she felt that her fear was slowly fading away. She felt hope, now. The man was here to help her. He was her friend. He was going to help her. He would show her the way to become friends with Sarah again. He was going to help her. He was going to...

***

Valentine had spent the entire time sleeping. Charlie started to feel more and more bored. The anticipation had been killing her. She had even dreamt of icing some vampires, like those guys on tv. Now she was on her way to god knew what, with god knew who.  
Valentine suddenly opened his eyes and gasped. He seemed weirdly shocked.  
"Are you ok?" asked Charlie in a small voice.  
Valentine shook his head :  
"No. Yes. Yes I'm ok." He looked at her. "Can you please stop the car?"  
Charlie looked around.   
"But, we're on the middle of nowhere"  
Valentine looked at her. His eyes were filled with a weird determination:  
"Stop the car. Now. Then drive to Memphis. " He handed her a medallion. It was a rusty copper coin, engraved in some weird language.  
"You... You are not coming?" Charlie pulled over and stopped the car.  
"I have something to do." said Valentine while exiting the car "This medallion will help you find your way in the city. Find the angel. I'll get in touch later."  
"Too much information, dude." said Charlie "What angel? How do I use this medallion? What's even happening?"  
Valentine had already started walking into the night. He rose his hand and said:  
"You'll figure it out. Don't worry."  
Then he vanished into the night. Charlie tried to distinguish him among the shadows of the trees, but she couldn't see anything.  
"What the hell!?" she said. She looked at the coin he had left her. She then noticed something weird. The letters on it were moving. English. It was written in English.  
"Look for the charred church"  
"Well, that's awfully convenient" she muttered. She started the car and got back on the road. She had to find an hotel in Memphis. Whatever had happened at this charred church could wait until tomorrow. She also had to figure out what the deal was with this Valentine guy. At the moment, she was too tired to do anything else.

 

***

 

Rebecca woke up. She was in the dark. Alone. She felt the cold touch of stone on her body. She had been kidnapped. That was the only possible explanation. She started panicking. She tried to have a look around, but she couldn't distinguish much in the dark. She knew that screaming was useless. If someone had put this much effort into kidnapping her, he would have thought about everything. She checked if she still had her phone. No. It had been removed. She started sobbing. She was hoping that this was all a joke, but all she had seen indicated it was the contrary. Sarah, the old man, everything. What was happening to her. She crawled in the dark, until she bumped to a wall. With her hands, she tried to orientate herself in the room. She suddenly felt metal. A door, maybe? At the same moment, she heard a whistle, and somewhere in the room, a light appeared. She turned around. There was a man standing there, in the light.  
"Please help me" she muttered.  
The man looked sad.  
"I'm sorry, I can't. But a friend of mine is going to help you." Was the man crying. Rebecca couldn't tell in the dark. She approached him, and tried to reach for him, but when she did, her hand met nothing but air.  
"How is it possible? Am I ...am I going crazy? This whole thing is a farce!" She screamed, while the man slowly dissolved into thin air, and the light vanished.  
She was in the dark. Alone.

***


	3. The Charred Church

"The Charred church" was the first thing that came to Charlie's mind when she woke up. Weird. She had had a terrible night, as the bed in the motel that she found was as hard as a rock. She opened her laptop. She was feeling very anxious. It was her first real job, and she was in the dark. First thing that popped into her head was to play a bit to loosen the pressure. No time for that, she told herself. She had to think critically, and be efficient. What would the Winchesters do? Sam would surely do some research. She opened Firefox and started a google search. Why start complicated when the answer could be a few clicks away? She typed Charred church Memphis and instantly found a few results: "Man in Memphis discovers that eating coal does miracles and starts his own church." Probably not. "Looking for coal mines near, look no more, Theodore Church is your man!" Nope. "Fire in the St. Jude's church in Memphis" This looked more like it. She opened the article. A fire had happened in this church four days ago. The same day that Valentine contacted her. This was probably it. She kept reading. A few bodies had been found inside the church, but the said bodies hadn't been identified. The building in itself was completely destroyed, and all operations had ceased after the discovery of the bodies. She took some notes and started thinking. She needed to find information about Valentine too. The medallion he had given her seemed like an unlikely item to be in the possession of a hunter. She looked online for information about him. She was not expecting anything. Hunters were awfully good at hiding their tracks. After searching for almost two hours, she decided to quit. She would probably be better off trying to figure what happened at the church instead. She grabbed her backpack and left the room. 

***  
After walking around for a bit, she found the place. It was a small church, and nothing much remained of it. She could still see walls standing , but it seemed like the main building had collapsed. She walked around the church, trying to find something out of the ordinary, to little success.   
"It's not working" She muttered to herself. Playing detective always seemed awfully easy in all these tv shows and novels that she loved. The main characters always had the ability to pick the most subtle clues, and to analyze every single detail and reconstruct the crime scene. Maybe she was doing it wrong. She was thinking about how she could find an alternate approach, when she noticed that there was movement in the ruin. Movement in the ruins? She started shivering. She reached for her back, opened it and grabbed the first item she could find. She turned her attention to the church . There was a loud noise. The walls of the church were shaking and bits of wood and stone were thrown around. She needed to think fast. She looked at the item she had taken out of her bag. It was a bottle of holy water. Great, she thought. If this thing was not a demon , she was screwed. She saw the silhouette of a man emerging from the ruins. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were torn apart. She then noticed he was holding a sword. He looked at her. She looked at him. She looked at the bottle of holy water. She turned around and started running. She ran as fast as she could , trying not to turn around. She was not planning on staying with near this church, especially if there was madman holding a sword in there.   
After running for nearly thirty minutes, she glanced around her shoulder. No one. She tried to catch her breath. She was in a small alleyway. It was awfully quiet. She opened her bag. She had been holding the bottle for this whole time, and her knuckles had gone white. She looked through her bag. Her phone quick. She needed to call someone. Valentine, the Winchesters... She froze. The man was right next to her. She held her breath.   
"Hello, demon" said the man.  
"Wh...What?!"  
"Don't try to fool me. I'm too used to your kind. You went on to check if your little trap worked, but I'm still here." He was holdings blade in his left hand, and she could see he was tense.  
"Me?" She started stuttering" I... I ..."  
The man suddenly looked confused.  
"Actually, my mistake. You're not a demon. You're just a good old human." He started smiling. Time to act. She rose the bottle as high as possible and hit him in the head with all her strength. He didn't even move. He looked slightly amused.  
"A hunter. I see. " He smiled again. Well, now she just looked silly.  
"Yes. Yes." She said, trying to maintain what remained of her composure."I'm a hunter"  
"Well this is embarrassing." He lowered his blade."I'm not used to dealing with humans. Not to be rude, but most of you are insolent pricks."  
That was actually quite rude, but Charlie had no intent of pissing of a man who had literally teleported in front of her with a sword. She then thought about something. A sword, teleportation. Was he an...  
"Angel of the Lord. Yes.Before you ask, I'm not reading your mind. You're just making really obvious facial expressions. Must be a human thing."  
She didn't quite know what to say but she wasn't so fond of this angel. He was cocky.  
His faced suddenly became serious again:  
"Why are you here though? This can hardly be a coincidence."  
"It's not. A... friend, gave me this medallion and that's how I found the church."  
She showed him the medallion. He took it and stared at it for a few seconds.  
"Are you trying to make a fool out of me, human?" His voice suddenly turned cold.  
"No. The medallion said to look for the charred church." She was uneasy."Just look."  
He didn't seem to listen:  
"You know, I give props to whoever wrote this. His enochian is nearly flawless. A shame he's using it to write such a distasteful joke."  
"I don't understand. It was clearly written to look for the charred church." She felt extremely confused.  
"I don't know who gave you this, but it was clearly intended as a stupid prank. My dear brothers tend to like those. Oh well." He gave her back the medallion." I've lost enough time here." And he suddenly disappeared.  
Angels. They seemed like a massive pain in the neck. She sighed. What would she do? What the hell was this medallion. She looked at it again. Nothing was written on it. She decided to head back to the motel. To hell with all this weird situation.

 

***

Rebecca didn't know how long she had been here in this cell. All she knew is that someone brought her food regularly. She ate it all each time, thinking that she needed to stay strong to be focused. She had walked around her cell, trying to find a possible way out. She felt hopeless. She heard footsteps and voices coming from the corridor from time to time, but since that white light appeared, no one had talked to her. She had started questioning her sanity and wondering on how this had happened, but she decided to focus on getting out instead, believing that in the end, it was a waste of time. She sobbed , and cried, but it was useless. After a certain time, she decided it was better to rest instead, and started to sleep on the ground. After some time, she heard footsteps again. It was different this time. She heard knocking on the door. Perhaps it was the police. Maybe someone found her. Maybe she was going to be saved. The door slowly opened, and she saw...the old man. The one that abducted her. She started crawling backwards, trying to get as far as possible from him. It was dark, but she could see him looking straight at her.  
"I wish you no harm." He said calmly." I'm sorry that this is happening to you. You might not believe me, but I truly am."  
She couldn't respond. She was utterly terrified and on the verge of crying.  
The man entered the cell. "I've been looking for you for so long now. I couldn't risk losing you. My associates were getting too enthusiastic, so I had to act." He was standing still, in the middle of the cell.  
"Why?" She said in a sob.  
"Because you are unique" said the man." A true gift from God. A second chance."  
"Get...Get away from me." She said.  
The man shook his head.  
"As I said, I wish you no harm. I'm sorry to resort to such extreme means. "  
He was holding something in his hand. It was some kind of flask  
"This is your key. If you drink it, I will allow you to get out of this cell. Remember, the choice is up to you."  
He placed the flask on the ground, and left the room.  
She waited for some time before picking up the flask. She opened it and took a sip out of it. She suddenly felt nauseous . It was blood.


End file.
